When Dreams are
by AlexandriaArlene
Summary: When Steve has problems with Natasha about SHELD they start to fight. Natasha is trying to protect Steve by sending him and the others to a safe house explaining that she will meet up with him later. Steve is pissed that he is the only who didn't know. Loki decides that he's going to trap each other in their dreams with the notion that it will stop when you stop fighting.


**A/N: Please don't hate. Please Review, Follow and Favorite.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters<strong> 

Prolouge:

Nightmare by AvengeSevenfold

Dragged ya down below

Down to the devil's show

To be his guest forever

Peace of mind is less than never

Hate to twist your mind

But God ain't on your side

An old acquaintance severed

Burn the world your last endeavor

Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air

'Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)

So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head

You're now a slave until the end of time here

Nothing stops the madness turning

Haunting, yearning, pull the trigger

You should have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah

Oh, it's your fucking nightmare

(While your nightmare comes to life)

Can't wake up and sweat

'Cause it ain't over yet

Still dancing with your demons

Victim of your own creation

Beyond the will to fight

Where all that's wrong is right

Where hate don't need a reason

Loathing self-assassination

You've been lied to just to rape you of your site

And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)

So sedated as they medicate your brain

And while ya slowly go insane they tell you

"Given with the best intentions

Help you with your complications"

You should have known the price of evil

And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah

No one to call, everybody to fear

Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah

Oh, it's your fucking nightmare, ha ha ha ha!

(Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha)

Fight! (fight) not to fail! (fail) not to fall! (fall)

Or you'll end up like the others

Die! (die) die again! (die) drenched in sin! (sin)

With no respect for another

Oh!

Down! (down) feel the fire! (fire) feel the hate! (hate)

Your pain is what we desire

Lost! (lost) hit the wall! (wall) watch you crawl! (crawl)

Such a replaceable liar

And I know you hear their voices

(Calling from above)

And I know they may seem real

(These signals of love)

But our life's made up of choices

(Some without appeal)

They took for granted your soul

And it's ours now to steal

As your nightmare comes to life

You should have known the price of evil

And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah

No one to call, everybody to fear

Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah

Oh, it's your fucking nightmare!

And I know you hear their voices

(Calling from above)

And I know they may seem real

(These signals of love)

But our life's made up of choices

(Some without appeal)

You should have known the price of evil

And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah

No one to call, everybody to fear

Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah

Oh, it's your fucking nightmare !without appeal

I knew that when Natasha started walking up the stairs that there was going to be a fight. If Tony knew that I eavesdropping that he wouldn't be to happy. He just wanted to work on science instead of worrying if I was metaling or not. I heard Natasha walk into the room and it was really hard not to warn her but that would include metaling. I stayed on the couch and kept pretending that I wasn't listening.

"Steve, what's wrong?" I heard Natasha asked but I knew what was wrong because Steve can't seem to leave me alone today. Normally everything is fine but today he couldn't contain his anger and irritation.

"What's going on at SHEILD?" Steve had asked so very bluntly. The stark tower was big and I should have been anywhere else in the building but I don't know. I just felt so much more intrigued to be listening to what was about to become a full blown out argument between a couple that has never fought before.

"Nothing." Natasha replied quickly. "That's a lie" I scoffed as I whispered. I knew what was going on but even if this was entertaining I just remembered that SHEILD was trying to destroy the Avengers and that Natasha was just trying to protect Steve and everyone else. The only reason I knew is because Natasha went to Tony for help and well let's just say that this isn't the first time that I've been eavesdropping.

"Stop lying." Steve yelled but I didn't understand. Natasha was paid to lie but Steve could tell that she was lying. I couldn't see how. I know that they loved eachother.

"I see that your angry and I have to talk to Fury so I'll be back." Natasha said and came walking down the stairs and sighed is disbelief. At least I think it was disbelief. It could have been a number of things but I didn't think that it could be anything else.

" Loki, Where's Tony?" Natasha asked. I wanted so much to tell her well why I do love Tony he's not Fury and thank Yggdrassil that he's not.

"He's in his lab." I replied. I knew that if I said anything about the mission to destroy the Avengers then she would know that I've been eavesdropping on every conversation the happens in the Stark tower and I would lose all my entertainment.

"Tony, I have to go talk to Fury but meanwhile you need to get Loki and Steve to pack our stuff and then we need to leave tonight or we could be dead tomorrow." Natasha said in a panic. So it wasn't disbelief it was fear. That why she dodged Steve and that's why she said she was going to talk Fury when she was going to talk to Tony. When we got to the safe house Steve was going to be pissed off.

Natasha left the stark tower after she finished her conversation with Tony. Tony told me to pack our things. "Loki, SHEILD is looking to kill us. So we have to leave. Can you pack our stuff? I need to go talk to Steve?" Tony said to me. I knew that I wanted to shout. I also wanted to yell at him for lying but I couldn't because I knew why he was doing it.

Before I went to our bedroom I pulled Tony into a kiss. He put his arms around me and continued the kiss. The past couple days we hadn't gotten to do this and I think that's what has been killing me. We both pulled away looking for breath and that's when I walked up the stairs.


End file.
